A Mellark-Abernathy Christmas
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: It's Christmas 4 years after the war and everyone is getting together to celebrate. :) Peeta x Katniss Haymitch x Effie


The Christmas tree in the corner of my dimly lit living room glows happily as Effie adds more colorful lights. "Haymitch, will you help me with this?" She says, gesturing toward the lights in the dusty box.

"Sure." I say grabbing a strand of colored lights and stringing them to the pointy tree. "It's beautiful sweetheart, just like you."

I see her cheeks flush red and she tucks her hair behind her ear. "Thank you." She giggles.

I move closer to her, put my hand on her waist, and pull her closer to me. I kiss her cheek and move her head towards me. "I love you princess." I pur into her ear. I feel her shiver as my cold breath hits her warm skin. Her laughter fills my ears as I kiss her neck playfully.

"Haymitch!" She giggles. "Stop!" She shrieks playfully.

I stop kissing her neck and look into her once twinkling eyes which are now vacant with a hint of light. "Ready for the holidays?" I ask her. She nods and I hear a soft knock at the door. I go to answer it and find the Mellark family behind the door. Katniss, Peeta, and Rue are out in the freezing cold weather. Their little three year old Rue is shivering next to her daddy and clutching his leg. "Well hello Rue!" I say in a baby voice. "Come in." They walk in and Rue hugs my legs with her short arms.

"Grandpa Haymish!" She shrieks. "Mewrry Chriwstmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you princess." I grin and crouch down beside her. "What did you ask Santa for?! Huh?" I ask cheerfully.

"I asked for a dolly." She grins ear to ear.

"Wonderful!" I exclaim. "Go sit with your mommy and daddy."

She runs over to Peeta and he picks her up with ease. She wraps her small arms around his neck and stares at the cookies that Effie made.

"Rue!" Effie shrieks when Rue sneaks up behind her and scares Effie. "Rue! My sweet girl!" Effie says and takes her from Peeta.

"Merry Christmas guys." Katniss says joyfully. "Rue woke up this morning asking me for a brother! How ridiculous! Silly girl! Haha!"

"She just wants a playmate, you two should have a couple more." I say proudly.

"No! We could never handle three!" Katniss shrieks.

"C'Mon!" I say. I look at Rue and then to the Mellark couple. "C'Mon..." Rue stares at Katniss until she says something.

"I dont know, maybe, Peeta and I would have to think about it and make plans and talk and-"

Peeta interrupts, "I'm all for it, I love children." He grins and holds Katniss' left hand with his right.

Rue beams and starts giggling. "Yay! Brother!"

Rue beams and starts giggling. "Yay! A brother!" She shrieks.

"Rue, use your inside voice please!" Effie gasps. "It is not the playground!"

"Sworry Auntie Effwie." Rue says sadly.

"Ohh! Effie, let the kid be a little loud, its fine!" I gasp playfully. "Calm down sweetheart! It's Christmas!" I smile before kissing her soft pink lips with my rough ones and hold her waist. "It's fine."

"Fine, whatever." She kindly pushes away from me and retrieves the buffalo dip from the fridge. "Heres the dip!" She smiles and open the chips. We all dig in and compliment Effie on her fine cooking.

"It's great princess." I say before kissing the top of her wigless head.

She beams and goes upstairs to change into a dress.

"Is Effie okay?" Katniss asks, once Effie is out of earshot. "She seems so distant. So...vacant, like when you rescued her Haymitch."

Its true, I never really noticed but it's true. She is so quiet and fragile still. Even though its been 4 years since the war. "I don't know. She's been weird lately. Distant, like you said. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on her." I go up the steps and into our room. Effie is laying on our bed with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, whats wrong?" I say meaningfully before sitting beside her.

"Haymitch, I just have a lot of emotions." She sniffles. "But..."

"What?" I say listening intently.

"Haymitch, the reason I'm so emotional is that...I'm...pregnant." Effie says while sitting up and curling up beside me. "Haymitch, I never told you because I thought you would freak out." She says. "Then you told Katniss that she should have another child, I felt horrible for not telling you. And...just...I'm sorry." Effie starts to sob.

"Sweetheart...oh...sweetheart. You have **nothing** to be sorry about." I say. "I love kids, I think its amazing!"

She smiles before taking my hand and kissing me. "Great, let's go tell them." She smiles and stands up before helping me stand. "C'Mon."

We go down the steps and see the Mellark family sitting on the sofa eating so buffalo dip. "Hello!" I say joyfully. "We have something to tell you guys!" I say and looking over to Effie for the news and she nods.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" We say together and smile.

Katniss and Peeta sit there in shock as Rue eats a cookie. "What?" Peeta starts to smile. "That's awesome! Congratulations!" Peeta runs over and hugs us both.

"Thanks Peeta." Effie smiles.

"Congrats you guys." Katniss says smiling. "I'm really happy for you guys." She smiles before hugging us both.

"Whats goin' on Momma?" Rue says.

"Haymitch and Effie are gonna have a baby." Katniss smiles.

"Yay! Baby!" Rue shrieks with joy.

"This night is probably the best night of Christmas ever." I smile before kissing Effie. "I love you princess."

"I love you too." She says before kissing me back. "I love all of you guys." She smiles. "You're all my family."

"We are one fucked up family." Katniss jokes. "But I love you all too!"

This is probably the best Christmas of my life.


End file.
